


Tócame Onee-chan

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Broken Heart, Brother/Sister Incest, Children, F/M, Friendship, Incest, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Por algún motivo, Bolt últimamente se ha mostrado volátil; incluso fue cruel con su pequeña hermanita, pero a pesar de todo ella no lo dejará solo.





	Tócame Onee-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un reto personal que hice, en solo dos horas debía hacer un one-shot elaborado para presentarlo al foro donde los fans de ésta increíble pareja aguardan a ¡dominar el fandom! XD Por lo que quiero aclarar que si hay alguna falta de ortografía o gramática no duden en decírmela.
> 
> ¡Un saludo a todos!  
>    
> Si les gustó no duden en comentar ¿de acuerdo?

 

Naruto dejó que su esposa le quitase lentamente el abrigo que llevaba la inscripción que le identificaba como Hokage actual; se sentía cansado y muy estresado, había estado firmando incontables horas y le dolía el trasero de tanto estar sentado. Cosa que duró durante todo el papeleo, pero mientras firmaba y firmaba papeles, el rubio estuvo pensando en cómo desearía pelear de nuevo en campo abierto como un ninja de campo.

 

«Ahora entiendo a la vieja» Naruto pensó en Tsunade con cansancio. Desmayarse en su oficina por exceso de sake, de vez en cuando, a estas alturas no parecía tan mala idea.

 

Hinata le besó la mejilla sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

 

—¿Mucho trabajo hoy?

—Ni te imaginas cuánto —respondió Naruto echándose sobre la cama. Hinata le sonrió y se sentó a su lado—. Quiero un masaje.

—Hecho —le susurró Hinata viendo un brillo nada inusual en su amado esposo.

 

Tal vez eso era lo mejor de regresar a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo cansado y asfixiante: ser consentido por las manos de su mujer. Porque no era un secreto que poco después de contraer nupcias 15 años atrás, Naruto no dejó pasar ni un solo segundo al lado de su esposa. Y había que admitir que no se molestaba en ocultar su satisfacción sexual a los demás, cosa que en muchas ocasiones le hizo merecedor de algunos golpes en la cabeza cortesía de Sakura.

 

Pero sin duda, entre los masajes que Naruto más disfrutaba recibir de su mujer, eran los que recibía en su espalda, por parte de sus manos… o con alguna otra extremidad generosa de la chica Hyūga en sus momentos de alcoba.

 

—Estás muy tenso —masculló Hinata casi tímida mientras pasaba las manos por la ancha espalda desnuda de Naruto; sus pies estaban de lado a lado del cuerpo masculino por lo que en cada movimiento, él podía sentir la entrepierna de su mujer sobre sus glúteos.

 

Maldición, si tan solo tuviese la energía. ¿Cómo era posible que una oficina le quitará más energía que cualquier otra actividad que hubiese realizado antes como ninja antes?; exasperado, Naruto soltó un gruñido.

 

—Lo sé.

—Vamos, cariño; ánimo. —Hinata hizo más lentos sus movimientos—. Hoy, Himawari hizo sola su primer flan napolitano.

—¿De verdad? —aunque cansado, Naruto se entusiasmó de solo pensar que su hija heredaría el buen arte culinario de su madre. Por poco babeó sobre las sábanas al pensar en un flan en su mesa.

—Sí… —Hinata pareció dudosa. Apartó las manos de la espalda de Naruto. Él un poco mejor ladeó la cabeza para verla.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Bolt se lo comió apenas le dije que ya podía hacerlo.

—¿Y estuvo… mal?

—No, Himawari también le dio su consentimiento para comérselo.

—¿Entonces?

 

Hinata suspiró quitándose de encima. Naruto se levantó y miró con sumo interés el semblante preocupado de Hinata.

 

—¿Qué?

—Fue el primer intento de Himawari —excusó Hinata—, y Bolt no lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió saber Naruto con dureza, previniendo el desastre.

—Él dijo…

 

_»¡Maldición, Himawari! ¡¿Acaso estás practicando en nuevos instrumentos para envenenar a la gente dattebasa?!_

 

Naruto abrió levemente la boca. ¿Acaso Bolt se había atrevido a hacer llorar a su princesa?

 

—Resulta que Himawari se equivocó al mezclar algunos ingredientes —explicó Hinata—, a primera vista tenía buen aspecto, de hecho, Bolt en un principio dijo que no sabía muy mal. El problema llegó cuando dijo que le dolía el estómago y corrió al baño.

 

Ah, con qué eso había ocurrido. Ja, a Naruto le parecería divertido eso, si tan solo fuese lo suficiente gracioso como para poder siquiera decir que el culpable era el mayor de sus hijos. Pero no, de hecho, incontables veces él mismo sufrió de la maldición de probar cosas que le hacían correr al baño (de nuevo, cortesía de Sakura) con problemas intestinales que derivaban entre vómito y diarrea. O estreñimiento. Tembló un poco ante los recuerdos.

 

—¿Y cómo se encuentran ambos? —quiso Naruto saber.

—Bolt se encerró en su habitación apenas logramos hacer que se tomara la medicina. No quiso al principio porque pensó que Himawari le había echado algo, se relajó cuando le dije que lo había hecho yo. No ha salido desde entonces, ni siquiera para cenar. —Hinata bajó la mirada.

—¿Y Himawari?

—Ella también se encerró en su habitación, pero al contrario de Bolt, ella sí cenó. Pero aún así ha estado muy mal después de que Bolt le gritase aquello desde el baño.

—Madre mía —resopló Naruto pegándose en la frente con la palma—, no es que no los ame, pero vamos que ya son adolescentes; no es edad para que sigan con este tipo de cosas.

 

Hinata rió divertida.

 

—Lo dices tú.

 

Naruto sonrió de lado, con ciertos sentimientos encontrados y para nada agradables.

 

—Lo mío fue distinto —miró los ojos de su esposa y descifró sin problemas lo que pasaba por esa cabecita, y agregó—: como lo tuyo lo fue.

—Tienes razón —admitió Hinata viendo su error—. _Fue_ distinto.

 

…

 

2 toques fueron a parar en la puerta de la habitación de Uzumaki Bolt.

 

—Bolt-Nii san. —Al no recibir respuesta tocó de nuevo—. Bolt-Nii san.

—Lárgate Himawari —rezongó el mayor adentro. Himawari intentó darse valor apretando con sus manos la tela del pantalón de su piyama.

 

¿Pero qué tanto valor podía darle una piyama con vaquitas y pollitos plasmados en un fondo azul cielo?

 

Suspiró antes de tocar de nuevo.

 

—Nii-san, ya he dicho que lo siento —dijo Himawari con cuidado de que sus padres en el piso de abajo no la escuchasen.

—No me interesa.

—Estás siendo ridículo Nii-san —explotó Himawari—, no es posible que te enojes porque cometí un error. Además, te dije que era la primera vez que…

 

¡PAM!

 

La puerta casi cedió ante el puño de Bolt al otro lado de ella y Himawari se apartó un poco soltando un gemido de sorpresa y miedo de por medio.

 

—Te dije que te largaras.

 

Su mitad heredado por su madre dentro de Himawari, esa sensata y hasta tímida, le dijo que lo más sensato era irse a su habitación e intentar hablar con él en la mañana; pero diablos, el lado Uzumaki era tan poderoso.

 

—No —dijo Himawari firme. Si tan solo no hubiese puerta, ella hubiese visto el semblante de estupefacción en la cara de su hermano.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije: no.

 

Pasaron 6 segundos de inquietante silencio.

 

—Dios —masculló Bolt antes de abrir la puerta.

 

Lo primero que detectó Himawari apenas tuvo el campo libre fue que su hermano no se encontraba nada bien, primero lo dedujo rápido porque sus ojos se mostraban muy rojos e hinchados, y segundo, porque se notaba que se había estado mordiendo los labios, estaban más abultados y rojizos de lo usual.

 

—¿Nii-san?

 

Bolt sonrió tristemente.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso jamás has visto la cara de un chico rechazado dattebasa?

 

Himawari entrecerró su mirada, ¿rechazado? Oh no.

 

—Entonces —vio como Bolt se echaba en su cama con un salto; muy similar al que usaba Naruto cada vez que regresaba de su trabajo.

—Miyako-chan dijo que no —trató de decir como si fuese algo simple, pero su voz ahogada le hizo una mala pasada—. Después de lo que ocurrió en el salón… —usó su mano derecha para tapar su cara.

—Nii-san…

—Creí que si dejaba pasar al menos algunos días, ella no se sentiría presionada de contestar nada… pero mamá dijo que fuera a pedir tus deberes a la Academia porque no te sentías bien… entonces la vi ahí y no pude evitar hablarle…

 

_»Bolt, ¿acaso no sabes que este tipo de cosas todos lo hacen?, no me digas que pensaste que por besarte en ese salón yo sentía algo por ti… oh, lo pensaste… qué dulce._

 

—Maldita arpía —gruñó escuchando aún el sonido burlón de esa voz que durante 7 días lo tuvo en vela y casi flotando.

—Jugó sucio —articuló Himawari sentándose al lado de su hermano, después de cerrar la puerta con llave mientras veía, como su Bolt se perdía en sus pensamientos—. Es una arpía.

—Y tiene novio —agregó con sumo enojo—. Tiene novio, y me besó.

 

Himawari se acostó al lado de Bolt pero no se atrevió a mostrarle su compasión, sabía que eso él no lo toleraría.

 

—Quiero mandarla al hospital —susurró Himawari sin darse cuenta. Bolt soltó una carcajada.

—Te han ganado.

—¿Qué?

 

Himawari miró a Bolt.

 

—Inojin y Sarada venían conmigo cuando entré a la Academia… estaban escondidos porque pensaban que… bueno, solo Dios sabe lo que pensaban.

—¿Sarada-san?

—Usó el Sharingan —masculló—. Citaron a los tíos Uchiha para mañana, pero…

 

_»¡No me arrepiento! ¡YA NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER LAS CARAS DESGRACIADA! ¡Y cuando eso pase espero que te hayas puesto litros de bloqueador solar porque te azaré entera! ¡Es lo mínimo que se mereces! ¡Zorra!_

 

Bolt debía reconocerlo, Uchiha Sarada había estado increíble aquella vez. Había sumido a Miyako en una ilusión, no tan fuerte como cualquier otro Uchiha del calibre del tío Sasuke, pero fue terrible; necesitaron paramédicos y la ayuda de Yamanaka Ino para arreglar la situación. Sakura estaba en un trabajo de emergencia y Sasuke había sido llamado en otra misión de reconocimiento fuera de la aldea por lo que tal vez a Sarada no le vaya tan mal con la tía Sakura.

 

Pero cuando el señor Uchiha regresara era claro que no se encontraría con una grata sorpresa de bienvenida.

 

Bolt se sentía en deuda con Sarada. Ella había saltado en su defensa cuando Miyako se rió en su cara, le propició un fuerte golpe en el rostro interrumpiéndole la fiesta (precisamente en la nariz) y después usó su línea sucesora. Furiosa. Necesitaron del profesor Aburame y de otros tres ninjas más para suprimir la combinación de los genes Uchiha-Haruno.

 

—Entonces le agradeceré a Sarada-san —dijo Himawari—, ¿fue después de terminar las clases?

—Sí. Sabes que Aburame-sensei no recibe a nadie entre clases.

 

Himawari se había quedado en casa puesto que ella había amanecido con una calentura terrible; a mitades del día había bajado su temperatura por lo que Hinata le permitió hacer con ella un pequeño postre para los hombres de su vida. Pero Himawari quiso hacer algo extra con algunas instrucciones de Hinata de por medio.

 

—Ne, Himawari. —Bolt se levantó para verla a los ojos.

—¿Sí? —Himawari se levantó también.

—P-perdona… por lo que te dije… no quise herirte ‘ttebasa. —Himawari rió incómoda.

—Y yo no quise _envenenarte_ —rió con gracia.

—¡Te dije que lo siento ‘ttebasa!

 

Pero Himawari no dejó de reír. Poco después Bolt también se unió al concierto de risas hasta que ambos quedaron agotados.

 

—Espero que Miyako no divulgue nada.

 

Cuando Miyako lo besó por primera vez, fue cuando había ido a buscar a Himawari a la Academia por órdenes del Hokage y su esposa, la pequeña no había llegado y los padres ya comenzaban a preocuparse, Bolt la buscó por todos lados pero no fue hasta que entró a un salón que vio a una chica que ordenaba papeles en el escritorio; era linda, cabello largo y ojos grandes, pequeña y delgada.

 

Bolt le preguntó acerca de Himawari, pero no supo cómo fue que ella le atrajo en una charla que hizo que el chico olvidase a su desaparecida hermanita. Poco después lo acorraló sin que él se diese cuenta, en el pizarrón, y le dio un beso furtivo. Después se alejó y sonriendo, antes de irse, le recordó que tenía una Himawari que encontrar.

 

Himawari ya había llegado a casa, llegó sola y él recibió un terrible sermón por parte de sus padres por no haber cumplido con su cometido. Estaban furiosos. Y Bolt, aunque se reprendía el haberse distraído de su misión, había estado pensando en algo más.

 

Pero ahora se repetía lo idiota que había sido, y que no debía volver a flaquear así. No debía permitirse desvariar de nuevo por una chica que lo distrajese de su familia y amigos verdaderos.

 

Lo juraba.

 

—Lo hará —aseguró Bolt pensando en la actitud de Miyako—, no se perderá el echar sobre mí la frase «salvado por una machona» agregando a Sarada en esto. Aunque eso le cueste el cabello y lo que le quede de cara.

—Y si es posible, la vida —juró Himawari usando un tono poco usual en ella. Bolt la miró sorprendido.

— _Onee-chan,_ me asustas.

—Somos hermanos, Bolt. Si alguien me hiciera daño, ¿no lo permitirías o sí?

 

El semblante de Bolt cambió a una más sombría.

 

—Mataría a ese alguien.

—Entonces no puedes negarme pensar lo mismo —Himawari se acostó de nuevo—, sé qué tan importante es para ti la dignidad; y sé qué jamás golpearías a una chica que no fuese enemiga de la aldea, aún siendo como Miyako. Por eso… alguien debe hacerlo por ti.

—Pero… Sarada…

—Aunque admiro mucho lo que hizo, ella no es tu hermana.

 

Bolt suspiró.

 

—Ya sé que no es mi hermana.

—Entonces que no se diga más, andando.

—¿Andando?

—El hospital no queda muy lejos de aquí; vamos a hacerle una visita a Miyako _-chan_.

 

Lo ojos de Bolt se agrandaron de nuevo.

 

—En serio hermanita, deberías dejar de visitar a la tía Sakura.

—¡Vamos! —tomó la mano de Bolt pero al tirar de él…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ¡NO! —regresó mano bruscamente tomándose el hombro con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—. Tonta, me duele.

—¿Te has herido? —Bolt sonrió de lado.

—Sarada pega muy fuerte (tal vez tanto como la tía Sakura); pierde el control cuando está enojada y no se dio cuenta que me dio una patada mientras Aburame-sensei y los otros la intentaban detener. No fue culpa suya.

—Entiendo, entonces ya será mañana.

—¿Insistes con eso? —se exasperó Bolt—. No hagas tanto drama _Onee-chan_. Realmente se me pasará rápido.

 

Himawari lo vio molesta.

 

—En todos estos años de conocerte… —masculló Himawari torciendo la boca—, ¿aún crees que es muy fácil que me mientas?

—Eh, ¿sí?

 

Himawari suspiró decepcionada. Bolt por su lado se levantó de la cama y caminó como animal enjaulado por todos lados a pasos grandes, pero lentos.

 

—Se supone que debería ser yo quien diga eso —dijo molesto—, debería ser yo quién te diga que te defenderá de quién sea que te haga llorar, se supone que eres tú la que deba pedirme abrazos y no al revés.

«Pero, aún no…» pensó Himawari en los abrazos, y podría jurar que Bolt nunca le había pedido uno en esa noche.

—No puedo creerlo… supongo que Miyako tiene razón, voy por el mundo creyendo que lo puedo todo, pero no puedo siquiera solucionar mis propios problemas, ni pelear mis batallas.

 

Entonces algo hizo _clic_ en la cabeza de Himawari.

 

—Lo lamento, Nii-san —se disculpó Himawari. Bolt la miró molesto y con lágrimas atoradas en los ojos.

—¿Y ahora por qué rayos te di-disculpas ‘ttebasa?

—Siempre te he visto como un chico muy fuerte, y ahora me resulta muy extraño verte así… tan débil… pareces un soldado caído. —Bolt no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente dejó que las lágrimas bajasen—. Pero tienes un punto débil muy terrible —continuó a escasa participación de su hermano en la conversación—, tu orgullo es fácil de herir. Y ahora sin darme cuenta, Sarada-san y yo te hemos herido más de lo que Miyako pudo haberlo hecho ¿no es así?

 

Bolt retiró su mirada. Himawari no lo resistió más y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a abrazarlo. Y lo hizo, rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con sus brazos notando ya la gran diferencia de estaturas, las complexiones de sus cuerpos y el latir de un corazón ajeno. Se sintió tan bien.

 

—No lo haré de nuevo, confiaré en ti Nii-san; porque sé que eres fuerte y no necesitas que nadie te defienda.

—Gracias, Himawari —Bolt correspondió al abrazo estrechando al pequeño cuerpo.

—Ahora hagamos algo con ese brazo —propuso Himawari tratando de alejarse de Bolt, pero él no la soltó—. ¿Bolt?

—Sólo un rato más. —Himawari se quedó estática al sentir sobre su cuero cabelludo las lágrimas de Bolt—. Sólo un poco, por favor.

 

Himawari no se pudo negar, dejó que Bolt llorase abrazándola a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver qué tan cercanos eran ahora, que tanto confiaban el uno en el otro y que tanto lo quería ella a él. Quería a su hermano tanto que daría la vida si tan solo eso le diese a él 10 minutos más de existencia. _Lo quería tanto…_

 

—Ven Nii-san.

 

Bolt se dejó llevar de la mano hasta que a los pies de la cama; Himawari comenzara a desabrochar la camisa que hacía juego con la piyama de Bolt, la cual era de color hueso, mucho más liviana que la suya propia. Bolt se tensó cuando ella abrió la prenda.

 

—No tienes por…

—Shhh. Deja que yo al menos haga esto bien… —deslizó la prenda por lo hombros masculinos hasta que cayó al suelo—, mamá me ha enseñado. Dice que es efectivo cuando el dolor es producido por golpes fuertes. Acuéstate.

 

Él no contradijo nada de eso, simplemente pegó el pecho a la cama y sintió, con mucha pena, como su hermana se ponía encima de él con cada pierna encarcelando su cuerpo.

 

—Relájate.

 

¿Acaso ella estaba de broma?

 

Bolt se tensó enormemente cuando a Himawari se le ocurrió restregar la entrepierna en sus glúteos. Odió su propio cuerpo reaccionar a la perfección ante aquello. Sentía como su miembro sufría de las consecuencias de la adolescencia, porque alejando a la genética, tenía literalmente a una chica encima de él.

 

Maldición.

 

—Relájate —pidió Himawari tranquilamente—, deja que tu _Onee-chan_ se haga cargo de todo, _Nii-san_ —oh no, ahí iba de nuevo—. Tú sólo relájate y disfruta de mis manos.

 

Él pensó infinidad de obscenidades. Pero también pensó en lo genial que se sentía el masaje y los movimientos de Himawari juntos sobre su cuerpo («en verdad, soy un degenerado» pensó Bolt sonrojado); pronto y olvidó lo que había ocurrido con Miyako y su rechazo despiadado, y también parecía que el intento de _asesinato_ por parte de su hermana ésta tarde había sido ayer; ahora Bolt comenzaba a entender el porqué su viejo se molestaba tanto cuando lo interrumpían a él en uno de sus masajes con su madre.

 

Pero una ley fundamental era que todo lo que iniciaba tenía que acabar, y lo supo de forma dura cuando ella se dejó de moverse.

 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Himawari sonriente.

—Mucho mejor —casi ronroneó.

 

Himawari continuó un poco más, hasta que al fin se quitó de encima.

 

—Ya está. ¿Cómo lo sientes?

—Ya no me duele, gracias Onee-chan…

 

Himawari se quedó sentada en la cama y miró a su hermano levantarse.

 

—Definitivamente me siento mejor ‘ttebasa —hizo círculos con su hombro y le sonrió a su hermana complacido—. Eres buena en esto. —Himawari se sonrojó porque había que admitirlo, su hermano tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

—No es para tanto —sonrió—, me alegra que te haya ayudado. Bu-bueno, cre-creo que ya de-debo irme…

 

Se bajó de la cama con la intensión de marcharse pero…

 

—¡Espera! —Bolt la detuvo con un nuevo abrazo por la espalda, pegando su pecho en la espalda de Himawari.

«No tiene camisa» pensó azorada y nerviosa—. Bolt-Nii san.

—Espera —le susurró apretándola un poco más. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y pegó su mejilla en la cabeza de su hermana poco después.

«Le hizo mucho daño» pensó Himawari sintiéndose muy molesta; no había qué ser genio para saber que esa bruja se había llevado el primer beso de su hermano, como toda una _mujer fatal,_ en el salón de la Academia.

 

Pensó en lo que debería hacer para remediar aquello.

 

—Nii-san —susurró.

—¿Qué, Himawari?

—¿Puedo… dormir contigo hoy? Ya sabes, como cuando éramos pequeños…

 

Decirle que no a una petición con un tono tan suplicante como ese bien podría ser un crimen, por lo que Bolt simplemente susurró un «si».

 

—Gracias, Nii-san.

 

Pero…

 

Tal vez decirle que sí a su hermana sin sopesar antes las consecuencias de eso fue una imprudencia, ya que para su mal, ambos habían crecido, y Himawari había heredado muy bien la genética Hyūga.

 

«Fui un estúpido» se dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos; los cuales estaban fuertemente cerrados. Su hermana estaba enfrente de él abrazada a su cuerpo con el rostro oculto en su pecho, el cabello se esparcía por toda la cama y Bolt podía sentir su respiración. Era relajante, como una pieza de piano muy lenta pero hermosa.

 

Maravilloso, ya estaba delirando.

 

Pero lo que definitivamente no deliró, fue el movimiento rápido de Himawari por levantar la cara, estaba viéndolo.

 

Bolt pudo tragar saliva pesadamente pero se contuvo, no quería verse descubierto aún despierto; aunque ella también lo estaba. Sintió a Himawari temblar un poco, pero más tarde entendería el significado de eso cuando, casi la misma sensación que tuvo en el salón con Miyako, volvió con más ímpetu ahora con su hermana en su propia habitación.

 

« _Onee-chan…_ » pensó Bolt abriendo enormemente los ojos para enfrentar el rostro de su hermana pegado al suyo, mientras los únicos labios que él tenía prohibidos estaban posados suavemente sobre los suyos.

 

Himawari tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos y verse a sí misma descubierta por los de Bolt, se apartó de un golpe sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

 

—¡Nii-san!

—Himawari… tú.

—¡Lo siento, Nii-san! —se apartó mucho más pálida y asustada, sentándose lejos de él pero aún estando en la cama.

 

Bolt suspiró cuando Himawari se abrazó a sí misma.

 

—¿Por qué siempre tienen que…?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué? —casi exclamó—, siempre son las chicas quienes tienen que besarme sin mi consentimiento —farfulló irritado.

—Lo lamento… mucho…

—Eres mi hermana, Himawari —sentenció Bolt acostado, la vio fijamente, ella se contrajo.

—Lo siento…

—Eso fue un error grave, si mamá o papá se enteran…

—¡No les digas nada, por favor! —exclamó Himawari completamente blanca y llena de pánico.

 

Bolt se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Himawari.

 

—¿Quieres que mienta? ¿Cuándo hace poco dijiste que eso no era bueno?

 

_»Nii-san, no es bueno mentir, la verdad siempre se sabrá algún día y no es necesario que mientas para tu beneficio._

 

—Pero esta vez, mentiría para _tú_ beneficio. ¿O no, _hermanita_?

 

Himawari bajó la cabeza; _bendito_ el día en el que dijo aquello.

 

—Está bien —dijo Bolt poco después—. No le diré nada a nadie.

 

Su hermana lo vio con un poco de más color en la cara, pareció suspirar pero eso Bolt no podría decirlo con claridad ya que las luces habían sido apagadas algunas horas atrás por él.

 

—Sin embargo, como sabrás, todo tiene un precio… ¿me pregunto cuál sería el de mi silencio?

—Nii-san, por favor… no hagas esto más humillante…

 

Los ojos azules parecieron desprender una chispa de comprensión. Sí, tendría piedad… pero aún así, deseaba saber qué tal lejos podía llegar con esto. A Bolt le tenía sin cuidado la estúpida regla moral de la prohibición del incesto, es decir, ¿qué diablos pasaba con el mundo? No hace mucho, a él en recaídas lectoras, leyó en un pergamino que hace muchos años los matrimonios entre familia eran algo muy común, e incluso, a veces algo obligatorio. Entonces ¿por qué ahora todos se hacían los santos al respecto y rechazaban las relaciones incestuosas?

 

Sí, esto era extraño pero curiosamente a Bolt el hecho de que su hermana le besará en los labios estando en su cama…

 

—¿No crees que abusaste de mi confianza? Te dejé dormir aquí…

 

No le había molestado. Lo que le había molestado…

 

—Lo lamento, Nii-san…

 

Era que lo haya hecho mientras él estaba fingiendo dormir. Ahora no podría olvidar eso. ¿Cómo podrían regresar a ser los de antes? ¿Hermano molesto y hermana recatada?

 

—Ven.

—¿Eh? —Bolt frunció el ceño.

—Ganaste el premio a Mejor Estudiante de la Academia en tu primer año, no finjas que ya te has quedado sorda, ven aquí.

 

Temerosa, y temblorosa, Himawari se acercó lentamente cabizbaja.

 

—Más… más… ¿qué entiendes tú por más? —La cabeza de Himawari pegó contra su pecho—. Bien. Ahora escucha con atención —Himawari asintió y Bolt continuó—: haremos esto bien ¿escuchaste?

—Ha-hacer q-qué… bien…

 

Bolt la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

 

—Despabílate mujer. —La soltó—. Quiero que lo hagamos bien. —Metió los brazos entre los de su hermana levantándola para quedar pecho contra pecho y rostro contra rostro.

—¿Hacer bien…?

—Vamos a besarnos —declaró el mayor decidido—, así que prepárate ‘ttebasa. Pero primero, abrázame.

 

No pudo negarse, Himawari no pudo decirle «no» a la alocada idea de Bolt. Lo que ella había hecho había sido producto de un deseo repentino de querer compartir su primer beso con alguien que lo mereciera (y ya que Bolt había sido el único en su lista aparte de Inojin…), no quería que nadie se lo robase como le había ocurrido a su hermano; por eso había hecho eso, le había gustado, sí, pero…

 

—Abrázame, Himawari —ordenó Bolt con más demanda. Los brazos de Himawari pasaron por su espalda desnuda lentamente hasta llegar al cuello donde los enredó—. Ahora déjame ver tus labios.

 

Pero qué desvergonzado, había pensado Bolt de sí mismo. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No debía ponerse nervioso aunque lo estaba, no debía darle motivos a Himawari para hacerla pensar que él no era lo suficientemente hombre como para no tomar la iniciativa.

 

—Alza cara… —ella dudó—, vamos Himawari, ¿sino la alzas cómo voy a besarte?

—E-espera…

—Tú iniciaste, mira, me has robado mi segundo beso, ¿y ahora te avergüenzas? Sólo será uno, nada elaborado, no abras la boca y todo estará bien. —Himawari alzó bien el rostro dejando al descubierto sus precios labios y rosados—. Así.

 

Bolt se acercó más hasta rozar la piel de ella con la suya. Quería hacerlo lento, Miyako y Himawari habían sido muy rápidas, ahora él quería hacerlo muy lento, quería darse el tiempo para sentir los labios de una chica con los suyos, e independientemente de quienes lo hayan agarrado desprevenido, para él, ese sería su primer beso. El primero que daría a voluntad.

 

—Quédate quieta —musitó antes de pegar bien sus labios a los de Himawari haciéndola retroceder por un segundo antes de reincorporarse; Bolt separó un poco sus labios de los de su hermana—. Es ahora… —los atrapó y dejó que lentamente se resbalaran de sus labios—, en donde cierras los ojos.

 

Le fue difícil, pero poco a poco Himawari confió en su hermano; aún no se abría ningún portal que los llevase al infierno. Así que aún había tiempo.

 

Poco a poco se permitieron llegar un poco más lejos, aún no se habían atrevido a usar las lenguas pero al menos ya habían dejado de estar tensos, Himawari ya comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Bolt y él se había atrevido a tocar breve y furtivamente los glúteos de su hermana.

 

Se separaron cuando la ausencia de aire se presentó como el Rey de Roma.

 

Ambos agitados y muy sonrojados, había que admitir que lo volverían a repetir, la duda sería: ¿cuándo?

 

—Me gustó —admitió Bolt azorado y agitado—. Me gustó mucho.

—Pero no está bien… por muy bien que se haya… —Bolt la calló con un beso rápido—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

 

Bolt no lo sabía, apenas tenía 14 años y ella 10, por todos los cielos.

 

—Bésame de nuevo —pidió Himawari con mucha cautela, como si sus padres estuviesen al otro lado de la puerta. Pero no era así, ambos debían estar dormidos, cansados por las agitadas vidas que tenían.

 

Bolt se acercó y atrapó de nuevo los labios de Himawari, con más habilidad y con más fuerza. Habían cruzado una línea invisible pero peligrosa, el incesto estaba prohibido, era repudiado y castigado con la eterna humillación. Pero tendrían cuidado, lo tendrían hasta que las hormonas se esfumaran y pudieran regresar a ser los mismos de antes. Pero mientras tanto…

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bolt al sentir los dedos de su hermana bajando y subiendo por su espalda aún desnuda. Aquella noche había calor y él había optado por dejar la camisa en el suelo.

—Acariciándote… ¿n-no te gu-gusta?

 

El problema era que le gustaba mucho, demasiado.

 

—Me gusta… sigue ‘ttebasa —besó de nuevo a Himawari siendo él ésta vez el que tocara y peinara su larga melena negra azulada—. Será difícil no hacerlo cu-cuando estén papá y mamá presentes.

—No hables —las manos de Himawari atrajeron con más fuerza el rostro de Bolt siendo ella la que atrapase los labios masculinos con los suyos; ella quitaría todo rastro que esa chica zorra (como Sarada la llamó) dejó en él, lo quitaría todo.

—E-espera… Hima… ¿qué haces? —Himawari comenzaba a tomarse esto en serio.

—Nadie… volverá a hacer esto contigo mientras esté yo ¿verdad? —lo besó furiosa—. ¿Verdad _Nii-san_?

—Hima…

—Júralo Nii-san, no dejarás que otra arpía haga esto contigo —en un arranque, las uñas de Himawari dejaron rastros rojos en la piel del cuello de Bolt. Pero eso a él no le molesto, es más, se permitió hacer una mueca burlona.

—¿Tú prometes que me dejarás besarte cuando yo quiera? Siempre que quiera y cuando, _Onee-chan_. ¿Tú juras eso?

 

Bolt echó a Himawari sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla. Oh, no. Esto comenzaba a subir de nivel. Y aún eran demasiado jóvenes…

 

—Sí, lo prometo —respondió Himawari entre encuentros—, júralo tú ahora.

—De acuerdo, pero desde hoy, puedo hacer esto cuando yo quiera —Bolt tomó la cabeza de su hermana y la separó de sus labios—. Siempre que quiera.

—Sí…

 

Bolt sonrió y Himawari hizo lo mismo, había sido un pacto inesperado, después de todo las intensiones de Himawari en un principio eran disculparse con su hermano por haberle provocado dolores intestinales e irse a dormir.

 

—Sólo uno más y a dormir —declaró Bolt sin darle tiempo a su hermana de responder. La besó y dejó que ella alzara las manos para volver a tomarlo del cuello, sin llegar a recordar que atrás de Himawari, en un pequeño buró estaba una lámpara.

 

Una lámpara que cayó al suelo.

 

…

 

—¿Escuchaste algo cariño? —preguntó Hinata saliendo de las sábanas con los senos desnudos al descubierto. Naruto salió de ellas también, despeinado y con los labios hinchados.

—Claro que no —respondió atrayendo a su esposa de nuevo a su cuerpo. Después de todo, si alguien entraba, él se daría cuenta muy fácilmente. De eso el actual Hokage estaba seguro. Tal vez alguno de sus hijos estaba caminando dormido, pero por el momento eso a él no le importaba demasiado.

 

…

 

—Buenos días —bajó Himawari recién bañada donde su madre y hermano la esperaban en la mesa.

—Buenos días —respondieron Bolt (con el cabello húmedo) y su madre con el cabello ya muy seco y peinado en un chongo.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar hoy, mamá?

—Hotcakes —respondió Hinata sonriente dejando dos platos con cuatro hotcakes en cada uno; ambos habían sacado el buen comer de ambos padres, por lo que eran insaciables a la hora de llevarse comida a las bocas.

 

Naruto bajó poco después con el cabello aún mojado después de una larga ducha en el segundo baño. Estaba vestido completamente casual. Se acercó a sus hijos pero cuando echó una mirada a su hijo, se detuvo en él.

 

—¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? —preguntó inquisitivo a Bolt quién llevaba las marcas de uñas en su piel aún.

 

Pero al regresarle la mirada, Bolt contestó con el mismo tono:

 

—¿Qué te pasó en el tuyo?

 

Naruto no dijo nada, era más que claro lo que le había pasado, su traviesa esposa se había excedido un poco con sus besos. Ya no estaban solos en casa y era claro que alguien notaría a primeras horas de la mañana las marcas de sus horas de pasión.

 

—Come y cállate —ordenó el Hokage a su primogénito. Y para evitar meterse en problemas, Bolt no discutió.

 

Himawari y Hinata sonrieron celosamente, a espaldas de todos. Creyendo lo mismo: eran peligrosas en la intimidad (aunque Himawari no lo pensó con las mismas definiciones que su madre por cuestiones de edad), y no había muchos hombres que pudiesen seguirles el ritmo.

 

Aunque Hinata se dio un segundo extra para pensar en lo mismo que su esposo: ¿quién había sido la chica autora de esas marcas? ¿O acaso había sido un chico?

 

¡No, imposible! Su hijo gustaba de las mujeres, de no ser así entonces debía utilizar esas revistas hentai que estaban en su cuarto para otra cosa.

 

Ya se acercaba la hora de hablar de sexo con ambos niños, qué vergonzoso, su padre jamás lo hizo con ella sino que fue Kurenai-sensei quién se atrevió. Pero por lo mientras, Hinata se sentó a comer junto a su familia.

 

…

 

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo semejante! ¡Atacar tan salvajemente a una compañera de clases! —exclamó Uchiha Sakura a su hija en esa misma mañana—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando usaste tu Sharingan para hacer tus tonterías?

 

Sarada desvió la mirada torciendo la boca.

 

—No eran tonterías…

—¿Entonces? —Sakura cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y miró a su hija en busca de una buena excusa.

—Mamá, esa chica se burló de Bolt —se excusó Sarada a sí misma—. Él es mi amigo, es un idiota pero es mi amigo. Y si esa _tipa_ vuelve a humillarlo como lo hizo, ¡volvería a hacerlo!

 

Sakura suspiró, cuando Shino le explicó el asunto, Sakura también sintió la necesidad de partirle la cara a la mocosa que se había burlado de su querido sobrino (aún después de enterarse que su hija ya lo había hecho), pero Sarada no era una mala alumna, era destacada y muy respetada, como Sasuke en su niñez, y Sakura no quería que eso se acabase por un arranque de ira. No como pasaba con ella. Su Sarada era buena chica, no una desalmada e impulsiva muchachita hormonal. Pero en el fondo, se alegró de que su hija se atreviese a meterse en problemas por un amigo, por un familiar; pero…

 

—Aún así, a tu padre no le gustará nada de esto —adivinó la mujer médico negando con la cabeza. Sarada lo sabía bien.

—¿No va a gustarme qué?

 

Tanto como Sakura como Sarada se giraron para ver a Sasuke en la puerta de su casa con semblante serio, pero agotado. Su atuendo de viaje tenía algunos agujeros y tierra por doquier.

 

—Sasuke-kun —masculló Sakura yendo al encuentro con su esposo, lo atrapó en un abrazo y le quitó la bolsa de viaje después—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres dormir?

—No. Quiero saber qué es lo que no me va a gustar.

 

Había pocas cosas a las que Uchiha Sarada temía enormemente, y su padre enojado (agregando el estrés que debió haber recolectado en su viaje) era una de ellas.

 

«Pero valió la pena» se dijo la primogénita Uchiha mientras Sasuke escuchaba atento a su esposa y miraba fijamente a su hija, como si estuviese a punto de quemar la casa con sus poderosas llamas oscuras, las cuales se le podían notar en los ojos. «Pero ésta me la debes, Bolt».

 

…

 

—¡Achú! —estornudó Bolt en la sala de la casa Uzumaki con un pergamino en sus manos.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Himawari sentada en el suelo viendo el televisor.

—No creo. —Sonrió pícaramente—. No dormí con frío.

 

Himawari regresó su mirada a la televisión sonrojada. Sus padres habían salido a ver al abuelo quién los había citado a ambos únicamente, y los dos hermanos estaban solos.

 

—Ven aquí —ordenó Bolt reacomodándose en el sofá—, quiero besarte.

—¿O-otra vez? Ya… ya me-me du-duelen los la-labios…

—Quiero besarte ahora, de nuevo —repitió Bolt severo—, no me hagas ir por ti.

 

**FIN**


End file.
